What's Left of Me
by La Vide d'Eponine
Summary: After killing Zero, Yuuki has nothing left, or does she? AidoYuuki an unconventional pairing but oh well, no flames please, don't like this pairing, don't read OneShot!


Hey Everyone it's the Twilight Kunoichi Formerly-Known-As-Moonstarleaderofwaveclan (it was waaaayyyyy too long!) I'm back with a vengance and a new obssession with Vampire Knight (which I have just discovered)

This is a little oneshot drabble thing (I'm not very good at these, alas) centering on a somewhat noncoventional pairing AidoYuuki, my first Vampire Knight fic, so no flaming, if you don't like the pairing then please don't read but leave a reveiw.

As I have said before, my first Vampire Knight fic so characters may seem OC

* * *

Cold snow. It was supposed to be white. But no, this snow was red, stained with the crimson red of blood. Yuuki drew in a ragged breath. Gone… he was gone. She dropped the gun into the snow, staring at her hands in disbelief. In his eyes, it would be considered a mercy killing, a promise she had made to him all those months ago. But now… promises meant nothing. The gun had stopped what even her blood had failed to tame.

Zero was dead. He had evolved into an E-Level vampire, hungering for blood, any blood. At that time, he was a threat to the Day Class. She took up the gun and shot him, and now he was dead. Where was he now? Yuuki Kurosu, or what was left of her, slouched out onto the Common.

* * *

_Twilight: A Few Days Later_

It was time for the Night Class to come out. Yuuki unenthusiastically pushed the Day Class girls back. No one in the Night Class seemed to notice her sudden mood swing, all except one.

The snow lay thick on the ground still; Yuuki went to pull her coat tighter. She stopped herself, why bother? She had lost her reason to live. This thought made her back against a tree, coat open. There was one thing about this entire business, in three days; she had yet to cry, yet to break down, yet to sob in relentless grief and pain. Her friend Yori thought her strong. In reality she was shattering inside. Not even her beloved Kaname-senpai could save her from the darkness she was falling in. Hell, if he couldn't do it, no one else could.

Inside, Aido looked out the window. Yuuki was slumped against a tree, he knew about what had happened. Zero Kiryu had become an E-Class and had to be killed. Yuuki had done the job herself with her own hands. Kaname-sama had gone to deal with the Senate over the issue. He had left Yuuki all alone, it seemed that not even Kaname Kuran could see through Yuuki's façade of strength. At last, class let out and Aido left the room quickly.

Yuuki curled up, waiting, hoping, praying for the freezing cold to take her away from her pain and shattered heart. She bit her lip in an attempt to banish the hot tears that formed under her eyes.

"Yuuki-chan, what's wrong?" Out of reflex, she leapt up and extended her staff. "Woah," Hanabusa Aido jumped back, hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Oh, Aido-senpai…" she said flatly.

"Yuuki…" for once, the charismatic vampire was at a loss for words. He searched his mind for something to say, "Yuuki-chan, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I just fulfilled a promise to him that I made, I told him that I would protect him," Yuuki said, hoping her false cheerfulness would deter him, "I'm fine, really."

He didn't like this, he reached out, grabbed her, and held her close, "No, you're not, everyone knows what happened and how you felt about him, yet you insist on brushing it off." He was painfully aware at that moment how much he wanted her. "Stop hiding, the pain's tearing you up inside isn't it?"

At that moment, Yuuki broke down into sobs; no one else had even come as close to her sentiments as Aido had. "I didn't… I didn't think anyone would understand. Zero was my brother! He was a little brother who needed taking care of because he couldn't or wouldn't take care of himself!" She cried into his white jacket. At that moment, nothing mattered to her anymore, but to stay in the protective warmth of Aido's arms.

* * *

Whenever the grief of losing Zero became too much, Yuuki would run to Aido. He would calm her down and she would be free to cry, and it wouldn't matter. In a few short weeks, their entire relationship had changed. Both were slightly confused about it. Yuuki had come to see him as her strength, the one who would protect her and keep her strong.

It was one such night. He had held her as she cried, she was slightly drowsy, warm, and for the first time in a long time, happy.

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Yeah?" she looked up into those warm grey eyes.

"Kaname-sama is going to hate me for this but…" Aido leaned down and kissed her gently. Yuuki was shocked. She had never been kissed before much less by a vampire. But for some reason, it made sense and all that confusion she had experienced before, cleared away. Her strength, her pillar, his reason was because he loved her.

Sure, Kaname-senpai wouldn't be too happy about this, but he would surely come to see it from her point of view some day. Yuuki reached up, closed her eyes, and returned this kiss, finally whole again.

**Fin**


End file.
